Question: Which of the following numbers is a factor of 130? ${2,4,7,9,14}$
Answer: By definition, a factor of a number will divide evenly into that number. We can start by dividing $130$ by each of our answer choices. $130 \div 2 = 65$ $130 \div 4 = 32\text{ R }2$ $130 \div 7 = 18\text{ R }4$ $130 \div 9 = 14\text{ R }4$ $130 \div 14 = 9\text{ R }4$ The only answer choice that divides into $130$ with no remainder is $2$ $ 65$ $2$ $130$ We can check our answer by looking at the prime factorization of both numbers. Notice that the prime factors of $2$ are contained within the prime factors of $130$ $130 = 2\times5\times13 2 = 2$ Therefore the only factor of $130$ out of our choices is $2$. We can say that $130$ is divisible by $2$.